1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying-type magnetic head which faces a magnetic recording medium, and uses a slider, the back of which is fixed and adhered to a gimbal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, an example of a known composite flying-type magnetic head 10 is shown. The known composite flying-type magnetic head 10 includes a slider 11 having, along a longitudinal direction thereof, a slit 13 at the outlet of an air flow flowing along the plane of an air bearing surface 12. A magnetic head chip 14 is inserted and fixed in slit 13. An example of a magnetic head chip 14 is illustrated in FIG. 8. The magnetic head chip 14, as shown in FIG. 8, comprises a pair of adjacent cores 16 and 17, each made from a single crystal Mn--Zn ferrite, and having incorporated therebetween a metallic magnetic thin film 18 and a glass-filled magnetic gap 19. Information is read or recorded by a magnetic change generated in the gap 19. An Fe--Al--Si based magnetic thin film is deposited on the magnetic head chip 14 as the metallic magnetic thin film 18. It is also well known that at least a partial use of a single crystal Mn--Zn ferrite in the magnetic circuit improves the playback efficiency of the magnetic head chip.
In order to read information from a magnetic recording medium and in order to record information to the same using a magnetic head, the gap of the magnetic head must face against the magnetic recording medium in such a manner that a very short distance is maintained therebetween. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 7, the magnetic head 10 is fixed and adhered by the back of the slider to gimbal 15.
Because of an increasing demand for higher density, recordings are more frequently made in the high frequency regions. As a result, problems have occurred, such as resonance with the recording and playback frequencies, even at inductance levels where problems have not previously been encountered. Such resonance causes an increase in noise and a lowering of the magnetic head characteristics.
To cope with the aforementioned problems, another type of flying-type composite magnetic head has also been studied. A magnetic head of this type comprises a core made of a non-magnetic substrate material such as of MnO or NiO, and a magnetic head chip held in a slit provided in the slider. The magnetic head chip has a magnetic circuit in the layered film of a metallic magnetic thin film and a non-magnetic film. As illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11, the magnetic head chip comprises cores 31 and 31' made of a non-magnetic substrate, such as a ceramic material, and to the sides of the non-magnetic substrates are deposited magnetic metallic thin films 32 and 32', or layered films composed of metallic magnetic thin films and non-magnetic films. The resulting structure is such that a metallic magnetic thin film 32 or 32' or a layered film thereof with a non-magnetic film, is sandwiched between non-magnetic substrate materials. Because such magnetic heads must be suitably used for narrower tracks which require higher precision, the metallic magnetic thin films and the layered films are subjected to drawing for tracks to bury them in the slit of the air bearing, and then fixed using a molding glass. The magnetic head chip shown in FIG. 10 is track-drawn at the center portion near to the gap, whereas the chip shown in FIG. 11 comprises cores 31 and 31', wherein one of the sides is drawn for tracks.